Beziehungen:Vertrauenspunkte - Relationship:Intimacy Points
Deutsch Vertrautheitspunkte Vertrautheitspunkte erhaltet ihr auf verschiedenem Wege während ihr mit Freunden Revelation Online spielt. Einige davon verfügen über tägliche Limitis, andere wiederum nicht. Nachstehend findet ihr eine kurze Übersicht darüber, wie ihr diese Punkte erhaltet: Chatten mit Freunden über das Konversationsfenster. Ihr erhaltet 2 Punkte pro Nachricht, das tägliche Limit beträgt 30 Punkte. Duellieren mit eurem Partner. Ihr erhaltet beide pro Duell 25 Punkte, das Limit beträgt täglich 50 Punkte. Level 40+ Monster-Tötungsserie während ihr in derselben Gruppe seid, wie euer Freund. Ihr erhaltet pro Monster 1 Punkt, das Wochenlimit liegt bei 1.500 Punkten. Aktiviert den Bluträcher-Modus und kämpft gegen andere Spieler in der offenen Welt, während ihr euch mit eurem Freund in derselben Gruppe befindet. Ihr erhaltet 5 Punkte pro Kill, das Wochenlimit liegt bei 500 Punkten. Spezielle Vertrautheitsgegenstände, das Wochenlimit liegt bei 5.000 Punkte, wenn ihr diese Gegenstände verwendet. Achtet also auf das Limit, bevor ihr diese Gegenstände einsetzt, andernfalls gehen Punkte möglicherweise verloren. Fraktionskriege bieten euch 120 Punkte pro Krieg, wenn ihr euch mit eurem Freund in derselben Gruppe befindet. Räumen von Dungeons, während ihr euch gemeinsam in einer Gruppe befindet. Die Punktzahl, die ihr erhaltet, hängt vom jeweiligen Dungeon und dessen Schwierigkeitsstufe ab. Hier gibt es kein Limit. Spieler vs. Spieler Ihr erhaltet pro Match in Arenen 40 Punkte, für Schlachtfelder 20 Punkte pro Match. Es gibt kein Limit. Mentoren- und Jüngerfähigkeit. Wenn einer von euch beiden der Mentor des anderen ist, könnt ihr diese Fähigkeit auf euren Freund/Partner anwenden, um 2 Punkte pro Fähigkeiteneinsatz zu erhalten. Es gibt kein Limit. Das Vertrautheitsniveau seht ihr im Fenster "Freunde". Dies lässt sich (standardmäßig) über die Taste "P" öffnen. Während eure Vertrautheit weiter ansteigt, werden der Person, mit der ihr diese Punkte generiert, mehr Herzen hinzugefügt. Jedes Herz steht für die aktuelle maximale Vertrautheit. Ein Herz steht für 200 Vertrautheit. Zwei Herzen symbolisieren 1.000 Vertrautheit. Drei Herzen symbolisieren 3.000 Vertrautheit. Vier Herzen symbolisieren 6.000 Vertrautheit. Fünf Herzen symbolisieren 10.000 Vertrautheit. Sechs Herzen symbolisieren 15.000 Vertrautheit. Sieben Herzen symbolisieren 21.000 Vertrautheit. Acht Herzen symbolisieren 28.000 Vertrautheit. Neun Herzen symbolisieren mehr als 28.000 Vertrautheit. English Intimacy Points Intimacy points can be obtained in many ways whilst playing with friends within Revelation Online. Some of these are capped daily, while others have no cap. Here’s a breakdown of how they can be acquired: Chatting via the conversation window with your friends. You will receive 2 points per message ~ daily cap of 30 points. Duelling with your partner. You will both receive 25 points each per duel ~ daily cap of 50 points. Level 40+ monsters killing spree while being in a group with your friend. You will receive 1 point per mob ~ weekly cap of 1,500 points. Activate slayer mode and battle other players in the open world while in a group with your friend. You will receive 5 points per kill ~ weekly cap of 500 points. Special intimacy items ~ weekly cap of 5,000 points when using these items, so be sure to monitor the cap before consuming these items or the points may be wasted. Faction wars allow you to gain 120 points per war while in a group with your friend. Clearing dungeons together when in a party. The amount of points you earn depends on the dungeon and its difficulty level ~ no cap. Player versus Player. You will receive 40 points per match in arenas and 120 per match in battlegrounds ~ no cap. Mentor and Disciple skill. If one of you is a mentor to the other, you can use this skill on your friend/partner to gain 2 points per skill usage ~ no cap. Intimacy can be checked via the friends panel. This can be opened using the ‘P’ key (default). As your intimacy increases, you’ll notice there are more hearts next to the person you are gaining these points with. Each heart represents your current maximum intimacy. One heart symbolises 200 Intimacy. Two hearts symbolise 1,000 intimacy. Three hearts symbolise 3,000 intimacy. Four hearts symbolise 6,000 intimacy. Five hearts symbolise 10,000 intimacy. Six hearts symbolise 15,000 intimacy. Seven hearts symbolise 21,000 intimacy. Eight hearts symbolise 28,000 intimacy. Nine hearts symbolise anything over 28,000.